Croire
by Yumeless
Summary: -BBS spoiler- Alors que Ven est toujours en Sora, une ombre vient lui chuchoter qu'il est responsable de tous les malheurs qui sont arrivés. Vanven -Vanitas/Ventus-. Lemon et relation non consentie.


Et voici mon nouvel OS. C'est du Vanven cette fois. (et contente car c'est encore elle la première à en poster sur le fandom français \o/ )

Quand je pense que Ven est mon perso préféré... et je lui fais subir ça! o_o Le pauvre petit. T_T (qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit XD )

**Genre:** Angst, relation non consentie

**Pairing:** Vanven

**rating:** M

**Disclamer:** blabla, Square Enix et blablabla...

**Edit: Au vu du "grand ménage de printemps" du site, j'ai légèrement retravaillé cet os afin qu'il entre bien dans le rating M. Je ne l'ai pas entièrement réécrit pour conserver le style que j'avais quand je l'ai rédigé. J'ai juste modifié quelques termes afin de rendre le lemon moins explicite.**

* * *

Croire

_Tu as tout perdu._

« Tais-toi. »

_Tes amis, tes rêves, il ne te reste plus rien._

« Tais-toi. »

_Tous sont partis, tu es seul à présent._

« Tais-toi. »

_Tu n'as rien pu faire pour les aider et tu t'es toi-même emprisonné ici._

« Tais-toi. »

_C'est de ta faute, et uniquement ta faute, tout ce qui es arrivé._

« La ferme j'ai dit! »

Tout en hurlant, le garçon se retourna vers son ombre au sol, cette dernière le narguant d'un sourire arrogant.

_Pourquoi refuser de voir la vérité en face ?_

« La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là, je t'ai détruit ! »

_Huhuhu... Tu es bien naïf. Je suis né de toi, ne l'oubli pas. Tant que tu seras en vie, je ne disparaîtrai jamais complètement._

« Ferme la ! »

_Tu es bien vulgaire._

L'ombre se décolla alors du sol, prenant lentement la forme d'un garçon au yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens.

« Allons, Ventus, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de venir de tenir compagnie après ces dix longues années que tu as passé enfermé ici ?

-Vanitas... fiche-moi la paix. »

Ventus, car c'était bien lui, jaugea son double ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t-en.

-Ne sois pas si froid avec moi. Tu vas me briser le cœur. répliqua le brun, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je ne te laisserai pas souiller cet endroit.

-Allons, allons, qui te dit que j'en veux à ton petit protégé ? »

Le blond sortit sa keyblade et se mit en position défensive, s'attendant à voir l'autre lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

Après sa dernière bataille contre Vanitas, Ventus avait finalement réussi à le défaire mais avait du perdre son cœur en compensation. Afin de survivre, il avait fusionné avec celui de Sora, qui l'avait accueilli en lui à bras ouverts. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était à l'intérieur du nouveau porteur de la keyblade. Il avait tout suivi de ce qui lui était arrivé à travers ses yeux pendant ce temps. Son enfance, puis l'apparition des ténèbres jusqu'à la défaite de Xemnas.

Lui et Vanitas se trouvaient toujours dans le cœur du garçon en ce moment, le lieu autour d'eux n'étant rien d'autre que sa salle de l'éveil.

« D'ailleurs, reprit Vanitas, je vois pas comment tu peux encore chercher à le protéger. C'est pas ce gamin qui a tué celui qui était ton meilleur ami ?

-Ferme la ! cria-t-il en serrant les points. Ce... ce n'était plus Terra... c'était la seule chose à faire.

-Mais reste que tu l'as laissé se faire tuer devant tes yeux, sans rien faire pour l'aider.

-Je... ce n'était pas... »

Profitant du fait que Ven venait de détourner le regard, le brun se glissa derrière lui, un bras autour de la taille et l'autre lui maintenant le visage.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute tu veux dire ? Juste parce que tu étais enfermé ici ? Tu te cherches des excuses. Tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, tu l'as laissé mourir... c'est de ta faute tout ça, Ventus.

-Non... je... Lâche-moi !

-Tututu, ça ne sert à rien de se débattre. Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'abimer les lieux en m'attaquant, n'es-ce pas ? glissa-t-il vicieusement à son oreille. Que se passerait-il si tu venais à briser le cœur de ton cher Sora ?

-Ne mêle pas Sora à ça ! lui fitVentus d'un ton menaçant, stoppant néanmoins de se débattre par prudence et rangeant sa clef.

-Ah, mais qui est celui de nous deux qui a été le premier à mêler ce garçon à nos affaires ? Hum ? Qui es-ce qui a partagé son cœur avec lui avant de complètement fusionner avec ? A cause de quoi crois-tu que j'ai cette apparence peut-être ?

-Espèce de...

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Ventus. Tu es le seul responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. C'est à cause de toi que je suis né, à cause de toi que Terra est mort, à cause de toi que Aqua a été engloutie dans les ténèbres, à cause de toi que Sora est devenu un porteur de la keyblade et a du se battre, à cause de toi qu'il a eut un simili qui lui aussi a souffert.

-Non, je... je... je ne voulais pas... »

Vanitas eut un sourire. Il le tenait.

« C'est un peu tard pour dire ça... Mais laisse-moi donc expier tes pêchers. »

Avant que Ven n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, son double l'avait plaqué au sol, se positionnant au dessus de lui.

« Vanitas? Qu'es-ce que tu... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, le brun ayant passé sa main autour de son coup et l'étranglant à moitié.

« Ne l'oublie pas, Ventus, tu es à moi.

-Va te faire voir... gémit le garçon en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur.

-Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment.

-Hein ? »

Avant d'avoir de le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, Vanitas venait de capturer ses lèvres. Le blondinet se figea de surprise. C'était quoi cette blague ? Il avait loupé un épisode?

Profitant de son manque de réaction, le unversed approfondit le baisser, laissant sa langue franchir les lèvres du maître du vent.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ventus tenta de le repousser, mais ce dernier revint rapidement à la charge, lui mordant les lèvres presque sauvagement pour le faire saigner.

« Va... Vanitas ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna le blond en écartant son double une seconde fois.

-Arrêter ? Mais ça ne fait que commencer. lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. »

Le blond mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser pleinement où le noiraud voulait en venir. Vanitas... allait le... ?

…

L'idée lui sembla étrange un moment par le fait ça se fasse via son esprit et non son vrai corps.

Non, plus sérieusement, il se mit à réellement paniquer en sentant la main du brun passer sous son haut pour caresser sa peau, tandis qu'il mordillait son cou.

« Non, Van... Vanitas, arrête !

-Avoue que tu aimes ça.

-Non, je... »

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il étouffa un léger gémissement de douleur. Le noiraud venait de le griffer au ventre, allant jusqu'à le faire saigner. Ven observa avec effrois son double descendre le long de son corps pour lui lécher les plaies précédemment causées.

« Pou... pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je te l'ai dis, Ventus, tu m'appartiens.

-Que... »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Vanitas le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser tandis qu'une de ses mains lui retenait les poignets afin de l'empêcher de se débattre. Son autre main commença alors a glisser pour lentement retirer le pantalon du blondinet.

Paniqué, Ven tenta bien de se débattre, mais en ce moment, c'était le unversed qui avait le dessus sur lui. Pourquoi et comment tout ça avait-il tourné de cette manière ? Vanitas avait commencé par l'affaiblir mentalement pour pouvoir l'approcher plus facilement.

« Allons, Ventus, pourquoi te débattre ? Je te donne un moyen de payer pour tes fautes.

-La ferme !

-Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? Tu es la cause de tout.

-Je...

-Tu n'as pu aider personne, tu les as tous mené à leur perte. susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Non...

-Tu n'es plus rien. Admet-le. Tu n'as ni passé, ni avenir. Tout le monde t'a oublié et tu es condamné à rester bloqué ici.

-Tu te trompes... je... je...

-Je suis toi, Ventus, ne l'oublie pas, je sais tout de toi. »

Le blondinet aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que les paroles de Vanitas lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il avait pratiquement les larmes au yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le brun parte et le laisse en paix.

« C'est ta faute Ventus. »

Le jeune homme ne se sentait même plus la force de répliquer. Petit à petit, par ces mots, le brun s'immisçait dans son cœur, et dans son corps par ses gestes.

Lui répétant sans cesse la même chose au creux de l'oreille, le blondinet commençait à croire ses paroles.

Alors qu'il se laissait engloutir par les ténèbres de son double, ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais et il le posséda brutalement, sans aucune préparation au préalable, lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

Ventus avait le visage en larme et tout son corps s'était crispé. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans les gestes de Vanitas qui prenait un plaisir sadique à observer la face du blondinet déformée par la douleur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Vanitas se retira de sa victime, un air satisfait sur le visage.

De son coté, Ventus se sentait brisé. Il était poisseux, sale. Le regard vide, sans vie, et le corps trop souillé pour réussir à pleurer à nouveau, il ne bougeait plus. Le unversed posa une main sur son visage, lui caressant la joue sans obtenir aucune réaction de sa part. Il redressa alors légèrement le blondinet, le serrant dans ses bras avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui, avant de caler sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux et respirant son odeur.

« Dis, Ventus... »

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu me crois si je te dis ''je t'aime''? »

Ventus ne l'entendait déjà plus, son esprit était détruit. Cependant, à cette phrase, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le garçon était fini... il était maintenant devenu un pantin sans réaction... le pantin de Vanitas.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. ^^

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la fin un peu trop rapide, non?

En tout cas je suis vraiment un monstre avec le pauvre Ventus là. ;_;

review? *w*


End file.
